


Genomapluz

by BettBoneca



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Tom Riddlle
Genre: M/M, Tomarry/Harrymort, nova identidade, viagem no tempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettBoneca/pseuds/BettBoneca
Summary: Harry Potter maduro e bem vivido decide se dar uma nova chance na vida com conhecimento que a idade e a retrospectiva desobstruida lhe deram.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tom não deixou transparecer o quão surpreso estava com o grosso envelope em pergaminho caro lacrado com um brasão que ele não reconheceu e acompanhado por uma caixa de presente delicada e ricamente decorada com fios de ouro no entalhe da madeira fazendo um padrão bordado por toda a superfície. 

Um presente de cortejo?  
Ele estava sendo insultado?   
Quem trataria uma oferta em sua mão tão publicamente? É melhor que isso seja bom... 

Sem maldições ou feitiços...

"eu melhor volto ao meu quarto antes que aquele maldito intrometido confisque pela minha segurança.   
Ha! Como se Dumbledore se importasse. Não ele só gosta de interferir onde não é chamado."

O mestre de poções o intercepta nem bem ele se levantou.

-Tom M,boy que novidades auspiciosas, inesperado sim mas, boas novas. Imagine um primo vir a frente para reatar laços de familha. Sempre soube que você iria a lugares e claro tinha que ser no minimo mestiço mas um Gaunt nisso.

A desgraça de um vice diretor se interpõe.

-Horace talvez melhor discutir as informações ainda não confirmadas no escritório do diretor, ele também recebeu um envelope com os documentos mais preocupantes.

Horrece ofega as mãos indo para a barriga.

-Preocupantes você diz Alvo?

-Quando um completo desconhecido obtem a custodia legal e mágica de um orfão e pretende se casar com sua ala há motivo de cautela.

-Não se daria ao trabalho de propor cortejo se buscasse enganar seu caminho ao sindicato. Lucretia Black

-Não saberemos até conhecer esse lorde Evergreen, senhorita Black assim errar pela cautela.

-Concordo plenamente Alvo nomes do meio de mais Dumbledore, ex guardião mágico negligente, ausente e indiscutivelmente mal intencionado.

Serpens Evergreen, Lorde Sonserina se você quer saber como posso valsar dentro sem alertar suas adições as alas. 

Me pergunto se o diretor sabe exatamente em que consistem estas adições? 

Talvez eu o esclareça, esse não deve ser um de seus campos favoritos mas eu desfruto da guarda e como detentor de um respeitavel conjunto secular alimentado por um nexo mágico tenho boa altoridade de que a interferencia é danosa além de violar a privacidade dos residentes.

Serpens imobilisa a ameaça do suposto mago leve e bom se dirige aos presentes.

-Diretor, professores e primo. 

Saudações e desculpas insinceras; eu não lamento abater essa desculpa para um mago um pino ou dois.

Ele soube desde a primeira visita que a criança com então 11anos era mestiça de um dos ramos de Salazar e por preconceito o inscreveu como nascido trouxa e ignorou o bullying sofrido por ser "inadequado" para o fosso da cobra.

Diante das ações deste homem eu me vi compelido a minar sua interferência a fim de assegurar que nossas escolhas não fossem roubadas como a liberdade do meu primo tem sido continuamente desde que esteve sob o polegar. 

Qualquer um que tentasse livra-lo dos verões fora da comunidade mágica teria seu caminho bloqueado pelos minions leais no ministério. No entanto veja que:

A tutela de um herdeiro é inquestionável.

Até o nascimento de um filho meu, Tom é heir sonserina e sou seu Pater Familias, a mágia reconhece e a lei do ministério não tem poder para revogar.

Impedir um jovem bruxo de seu direito de primogenitura com dolo, constitui roubo de linha para dano do herdeiro e da linha em si.

Motivação do crime:desejo de erradicar a linhagem.  
Cobiça por artefatos mágicos e conhecimento profuzido pela linha e ou linhas de que a criança tem reclamação provável, neste caso Peverell no Ramo de Cadmos.

Se os conhecesse eu alertaria os Potter a resguardar quaiquer legados de Ignotos visto que o senhor nomes do meio de mais nem todos eles conhecidos pela grafia correta, tinha um cumplice em seu ex amante Gallet Grindewald,ao delinear os planos de apropriação de qualquer item deixado pelos irmãos Peverell.


	2. Chapter 2

-As provas de minhas alegações serão apresentadas no escritório do diretor.

Se pudermos? 

E se virou levitando o mestre de marionestes pelo caminho como se; nada demais arrastar alguém silenciado e imovel como um balão de hélio comprado na feira para entreter as crianças.

-Lorde Sonserina, é mesmo necessario arrastar nosso visse diretor diante dos alunos? Dipet se preocupa

-Minar a imagem que ele contruiu de oniciencia e infalibilidade é o primeiro passo para desacreditar o mito da segunda vinda de Merlim e alto intitulado Senhor da Luz.

Este homem se considera acima da lei e justificado em suas ações contra outros individuos bem como o abuso da confiança nele depositada.

Os troxas da saúde mental o diagnosticariam como um maníaco por controle com complexo de Deus.

Sua visão de mundo consiste de:  
"Só eu sei melhor e ninguém mais é digno".

Ele realmente acredita que os outros homens não devem ter poder,pois sucumbiriam a ele.

Exeto por ele, O iluminado e merecedor de todas as formas de poder e influência; podendo assim aliviar os indignos de seu poder legítimo se apropriando do que seus antepassados produziram.

Peço que os elfos de Hogwarts le tragam itens em seus aposentos que a magia reconhece pertencer por direito a outro e foi alcançado por roubo ou engano.

As coisas começaram a aparecer em uma pilha na frente do ladrão. Para desespero de Dumbledore que não estava mais nem tentando se libertar.

Os itens consistiam principalmente de livros e artefatos bem como roupas, sapatos, dinheiro e mesmo doces.

O maldito verme rouba doce de criança...

O diretor Dipet não sabia o que pensar.

-Isso prova que Alvo traiu em seus contratos e juramentos com más intenções e não pode ser confiável.

-Não o conhecemos, não de verdade.Tristemente Dipet

-Aconcelho enviar a enfermeira e o diretor de Hufflepuff a Sant Mungus para purga, desbloqueio de vinculos de vontade e obliviações.

Os arquivos dos alunos deveriam dar sinais de alerta quanto a ambiente doméstico insalubre, mas desde a admissão deste homem as intervenções e casos de negligência e abuso doméstico despencaram e as fatalidades atribuidas a mudança de pais e acidentes infelizes disparou.

Sua agenda não difere do seu ex amante em nada além do metodo de contole e o tempo pretendido para alcançar esse dominio sobre bruxos e trouxas.

Os agentes da ICW lidando com a guerra cuidarão de processar toda informação relevante para desvendar os ques e os porques.

Eu não ouso pensar que entendo o absurdo de tolos que buscam governar o mundo.

Abra uma empresa e duas filiais e a pepalada o afoga mas você desfruta dos lucros. 

Governe uma provincia agricola de economia pouco diversificada já é mais trabalho do que vale a pena e as responsabilidades intransferíveis e inadiáveis consumirão seu tempo.

Governe um estado significativo e você tem crime e desemprego para equilibrar além de impostos e flutuações de mercado e a saúde da população para ocupar seus pesadelos.

E se for um pequeno país que você pretende manter independente e alto-suficiente, vai querer um exército pago e temerá por sua vida e a de sua familha.

Basta a cada homem governar sua casa, manter e proteger sua familha.

O poder reside em compreender que: não precisa provar nada para ninguém.  
Todos que de fato importam o apreciam, respeitam e temem em maior ou menor grau.

Quem dedicou a vida a buscar poder correu atraz do vento vivendo como se não fosse morrer e morrendo como se não tivesse vivido.

Este tolo desperdiçou o que lhe foi dado cobiçando o que não lhe pertencia e é bom que os alunos saibam. 

Principalmente por que eles são as maiores vitimas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Creio que isso explique minha abordagem.

Quanto a motivação, a casa de Gaunt já perdeu a primasia da herança Sonserina para Evergreen.

Feito e não pode ser desfeito; Morfim é indigno e estéril, o nome morreria com ele e eu cheguei a idade e reclamei o senhorio de Evergreen e os demais que me couberam reinvindicar.

Ele estava preso quando seu sobrinho nasceu, Merope deu a luz entre trouxas para ocultar e proteger o filho mestiço de ser morto antes da idade adulta por não apenas seu irmão mas, as outras famílias com laços para Sonserina.

Há no entanto um contrato pendente entre as famílias datando de 200 anos onde a casa de Gaunt acordou um enlace e recebeu o preço da noiva mas, não cumpriu o contrato ou restituiu o montante. 

A casa nos deve uma noiva ou consorte e se a deixo morrer não haverá quem honre o compromisso entre os dois ramos da mesma família. 

A magia não concorda e apontou a hexistência de um Gaunt de sangue que pode cumprir em si mesmo ou seus filhos adiante dele e garantir a continuidade da linha.

Como lorde Sonserina é minha responsabilidade reconhecer a futura cabeça de Gaunt, minha autoridade suplanta o preconceito de Morfim que está internado na ala Jeanus Tiquei Sant Mungus como a ameaça que ele é.

Menos vergonhoso do que ele se enviar para Askaban e morrer lá como Marvolo.

Serpens olha para tom  
-Você não é obrigado a aceitar o cortejo ou honrrar o contrato, podendo renegar o nome de familha de sua mãe ou passar a divida aos seus descendentes, sua escolha. 

Estou obrigado pela magia da família a abrigálo como parente até sua maioria mas, não mais que isso. Não lhe devo o menor subsídio para a vida adulta, ou ajuda com a obtenção de um casamento ou profissão.

Tom pondera a informassão calculando o quanto disdo pode ser favorável para ele.

-Devo viver em sua casa nos três próximos verões e depender de caridade familiar para minhas despesas acadêmicas e pessoais.

Em verdade você precisará de um tutor contratado para acompanhar e melhor aproveitar estes verões, e pode obter a emancipação após as corujas desde que consiga um estágio remunerado com alojamento.

Eu duvido que o cretino que o detinha na coleira lhe permitisse mas, não tenho interece em mantê-lo atado ao meu lado de má vontade e recentido. 

Uma coisa é um casamento político outra totalmente diferente é se condenar a chamar o inferno de casa e o marido de incômodo.

Eu quero filhos e posso obtelos de maneira independente, o casamento não realmente importa visto que não sou limitado pela necessidade de agradar a sociedade bruxa, não dou uma foda para a política e se fosse obrigado a interagir com ponces presos as cabeças rolariam e não de maneira figurativa.

Saca uma enorne espada de Salazar sabe onde.

Sou um mago de batalha formado pela acadêmia Nórdica, classificação Guerreiro Deus e um mestre da Tempestade.   
Reveste a espada com raios crepitantes de eletricidade. 

Dumbledore arregala os olhos para a demontração casual de poder.

Dipete e Slugorn ofegam e Tom se sente um pouco quente e incomodado.

Serpens segue seu monologo sem dar atenção as reações que inspira.

-Um Slayer sertificado e um homem de negócios bem sucedido. 

Infelizmente herdei acentos no wizengamont e preciso lidar com o imcomodo. 

Um sonserino criado na bretanha faria melhor uso do que eu, sem o custo de um regente e com os benefícios de uma familha mais bem estruturada: um outro adulto não potencialmente suicida para um equilíbrio.

Tenho dois basiliscos abatidos e um lintford esfolado na bagagem e esse trabalho é mais um hobby o que faço a sério e em 116 países diferentes é assunto para se e quando o contrato for finalizado.

Tom consegue manter a voz uniforme.

-Então você está me contratando um mentor e escolta para as férias, garantindo minha melhor preparação para exames que podem assegurar minha independência de você?

Serpens sorri ladino.  
-Soa como ele mas, eu sou confiante de que terei sua consideração ao sindicato quando pisar na minha biblioteca em Moscou. 

Sua resolução mais dedicada em face da disponibilidade de ingredientes de alta qualidade e laboratórios esperimentais na América latina.

O seu acordo quando chegarmos a minha ilha particular grande o bastante para ser considerada território independente não vinculado a ICW e passearmos pelo altar druida rumo ao repositório onde abrigo mais de 8 mil anos de conhecimento em livros, pergaminhos, papiro, placas de escrita cuneiforme dos sumérios e runas ou hieróglifos de civilações perdidas, além de artefatos e armas.

Tendo em vista sua natureza acadêmicamente inclinada.

Se nada mais, há uma chance de você se casar com minhas bibliotecas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serpens Samael Evergreen  
> Antes conhecido como:  
> Harry James Potter Black.
> 
> Garoto-que-vivel, Prostituta-de-atenção, Homem-que-conquistou e Aquela-praga-que-não-porra-morre.

Serpens Samael Evergreen  
Antes conhecido como:  
Harry James Potter Black.

Garoto-que-vivel, Prostituta-de-atenção, Homem-que-conquistou e Aquela-praga-que-não-porra-morre.

O detentor das relíquias da Morte.  
Sim as mesmas das quais ele cansou de tentar se livrar e viu retornar a cabeceira da cama uma e outra vez porque a sorte o destino e a Morte não largam o osso. 

viveu o suficiente para pesar na balança as muitas fases da vida

perdeu contato com os amigos que uma vez chamou família quando se viu que não envelheceria ou permaneceria morto quando deveria estar.

viu o mundo entrar e sair de guerras que o devastaram.

entendeu que não era da conta de ninguém que ele se sentia incompleto sem o caco de alma que se acomodou nele por 16 anos.

e que não era apenas a vida dele e de Tom que os preconceitos de Dumbledore arruinaram.

Sem Grindelwald e Dumbledore a sociedade bruxa seria mais numerosa e propensa a conciliar e descobrir o bem do equilíbrio na natureza. Ou assim ele espera.

Volte no trampo

O mundo está condenado mesmo, nem a magia pode acelerar a descontaminação necessária para a manutenção da vida na Terra.

Se a diante não há caminho, dê meia volta até a bifurcação na estrada e faça escolhas diferentes.

Se encaixar na vida

Um bom estudo do passado e de sua própria árvore genealógica em ambos os lados paterna e materna lhe da uma idéia de que momentos ele poderia tentar se reincerir no mundo e agora é escolher onde quando e como.

Sua linha materna oferece uma possibilidade deliciosa.

Casa antiga de Evergreen deu origem a linha de aborto de Evans.  
Catriona Evergreen foi o último residente da isolada mansão, a solteirona era um aborto que a mãe viuva não deu aos troxas para não terminar seus dias sozinha.

Criar um meio de se comunicar com seu parente para convencê-la de lhe dar um corpo compatível com sua alma e os meios de produção deste corpo tal como o ritual que transmitiria sua essência ao vaso escolhido foi um esforço Hercúleo mas, pagou dividendos.

Falando de dividendos:  
construir fortuna.

Ele teria que classificar e transmitir conhecimento que pudece ser usado para alavancar sua família.  
Ele teria uma mãe para estragar e um primo para atrair e impulsionar na política, além de prevenir a destruição do mundo, isso ia custar caro.

Sim que a retrospectiva é 20/20.  
Quem teria pensado que ele e o velho voldy estavam relacionados?  
Sua mãe era descente de um ramo lateral da Sonserina pensando para estar perdido.

Como já precisaria se envolver em reprodução assistida e farmacologia moderna ele teria sua mãe assumir o desenvolvimento de clinicas de fertilização in vitro e laboratórios farmacêuticos focados em desvendar a genética humana.

Para uso próprio acrescentaria a magia e poções mas, as clínicas e laboratórios lhe servem de capa e fonte de recursos no mundo trouxa onde sua concepção independente criaria ondas em 1920.

Para planejamento futuro:

abater os dois imcomodos responsáveis pelo declínio da população e almento da intolerância genocida.

enlace Tom cedo no caminho dos cavaleiros de walpurgis 

estabelecer as bases para a carreira política de Tom e influenciar por meio de conhecimento de outras comunidades mágicas mais igualitárias e equilibradas

Ensinar que é melhor reinar sobre uma sociedade de classes do que governar um deserto.

Nada demais mesmo, com a sorte de Potter o que puder sair dos trilhos, vai descarilhar.


	5. Chapter 5

**As férias de verão se aproximando**   
**e pela primeira vez Tom está ansioso, ele terminou os exames do quarto ano.**

**O diretor Dipet e o professor Horace Slugorn estiveram discutindo com seu primo e decidiram que para este primeiro intervalo sobre a tutela mágica de seu parente, o professor Horace estaria comissionado como tutor e os acompanharia por todo verão desde que eles também prestigiassem os eventos para os quais ele esperava ser convidado na temporada.**

**Conhecendo os gostos do mestre pocionista, eles estariam em muitos eventos de famílias bruxas sendo apresentados a quaisquer conhecidos famosos e influentes.**   
**Uma oportunidade para fazer contatos e ver quão mal seu pretendente se sai nos altos circulos de sangue puro.**

  
**A correspondência desta manhã trouxe uma novidade um tanto curiosa. Além do já aguardado presente de cortejo caro e raro, uma carta o advertia de que sua futura sogra era na verdade um aborto.**

**E seu noivo filho de sua velhice não concebido mas projetado...**

**A senhora Evergreen é médica geneticista e pesquisadora mundialmente reconhecida devido a seu exito em ajudar casais desejosos a obterem filhos saudáveis desde que possam pagar pelo programa de reprodução assistida.**

**Uma novidade em medicina apenas dando seus primeiros frutos, sendo Serpens o garoto propaganda do sucesso controverso de sua mãe: solteirona ela tinha mais de quarenta quando descidiu que estaria entre as primeiras mulheres a gestar bebês produzidos em tubos de ensaio.**

**Escândalo nos circulos religiosos, o pai era do que os trouxas foram informados, um doador anônimo que abriu mão de direitos ou deveres em relação ao bebê resultante. A verdade é que ele tem três pais biologicos que sua mãe enganou para ceder a semente abrindo mão do patrio poder.**

**Tom não pode negar estar curioso sobre a sua sogra, ele não tinha a mais elevada opinião de abortos um degrau acima de trouxas mas, ele não conhece nenhum.**


End file.
